Meet the Ferret
by vuarapuung
Summary: Ginny introduces her new boyfriend to her family, but it doesn't go quite like she thought it would.


**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, for now and for always ;)**

_A/N: In most D/G stories the bit where Ginny introduces her boyfriend to the Weasleys always goes the same way. This is one of the brave few where the family reacts a little differently._

###

Ginny would have been lying if she had told someone that she wasn't nervous. And indeed, she had told Draco on several occasions that she was not nervous. He, on the other hand, wasn't quite so nervous about the whole thing. As a matter of fact he had the nerve to even look relaxed.

"Don't worry about it," he whispered softly in her ear. "I'm sure once they see how much we love each other we'll be fine."

Ginny felt like cursing him. Of course, _he_ had told his parents they were dating right from the start, and they seemed to have absolutely no problems with it. When Ginny had had dinner with them, Lucius had even kindly apologised for slipping her a Horcrux of the Dark Lord when she was eleven and trying to get her expelled, before he cracked open a bottle of his best sherry.

Draco just didn't understand how this was so much different. He didn't have five brothers that would murder him given the slightest provocation, not to mention a father who held a lifelong grudge against his, a sister-in-law he had bulled throughout school and her ex-boyfriend, who just happened to be his arch nemesis.

Still, she knew from the start that this would have to happen sooner or later, and she may as well introduce him to her whole family at one of the traditional Sunday dinners at the Burrow.

She didn't bother knocking on the front door. That was pointless really. She lived here for the first eighteen years of her life, and she'd never knocked then. Draco seemed a little taken aback by her just barging in, but he quickly followed her.

Without thinking she walked straight through the living room and into the kitchen. Her dad had added several extensions onto the house after the war. Initially he had hired several Muggle builders with dubious credentials, who had basically sat about eating her mum's food for three weeks before stealing all the supplies and fleeing the country with Charlie's Romanian girlfriend. Arthur Weasley was not annoyed by this in the slightest, and indeed seemed even keener to hire more Muggles to see what they would try and nick. Her mother had put her foot down, and it was a heart-broken Charlie and lay-about Ron who had taken up the task. As the Burrow now stood, the whole family could fit into the kitchen, along with space for "several new additions," as her mother had put it before throwing an obvious wink at Ron and Hermione.

Today all of her brothers were in attendance. Bill, Percy and Ron had all brought their significant others in Fleur, Audrey and Hermione, and little Victoire Weasley, Bill and Fleur's first born, was in attendance as well. Her parents were there, but so was their permanent house guest, Harry Potter, who had moved in with them after his Horcrux hunt and continued living there after all the Weasley children had left.

Somehow, despite three course meals every day, he had failed to put any weight. Ginny noticed with a certain amount of satisfaction that he had lost a bit of weight.

All heads turned around when they entered.

"Everyone, this is my boyfriend," Ginny announced happily, grabbing his hand. "Draco Malfoy." She was fairly certain they didn't need to be told who he was.

Everyone was silent and their faces unreadable as they processed this information. Ginny found herself anticipating the chaos at any moment. She glanced at Ron, deciding he would probably be the first to crack and lunge at Draco's throat. She had her wand at the ready, just in case.

The first attack came from the right. Ginny had her wand out in a flash, but was stunned to see her mother embracing Draco.

"Oh, Draco, it's so nice to finally meet you," Molly Weasley squealed. "I've been dropping hints for _ages_ at how I couldn't wait to meet her mysterious new boyfriend. I can see why she wanted to keep you all to yourself."

"He's a handsome young man, Molly," her father added from the table. He was smoking a pipe. She couldn't remember ever seeing him with a pipe before.

"Come, please, sit down!" her mother said, guiding him to a seat. "Right here beside Hermione. You two would have been at school together."

"That's not such a good idea, Mum," Ginny interrupted, feeling embarrassed at having drawn her wand. "Draco bullied Hermione a lot at school."

"Oh, that's all in the past," Hermione said, waving it off. "And to be fair to him, I was a bit of a know-it-all in those days."

"And she had these absolutely _massive_ front teeth," Ron added helpfully.

"I know," Hermione confirmed. "And my hair was absolutely everywhere. There was _so much_ of it!"

So Draco took his seat beside Hermione and Ron, and Ginny was sat opposite him between George and Charlie. Her mother began to serve out food, making sure that everyone got all that they needed before helping herself. Ginny waited until everyone got started.

"So, none of you have any problem with my new boyfriend?" she asked, feeling a bit put out by their lack of reaction.

"Problem, dear?" her dad asked, looking as confused as ever.

"Well, _you know_," Ginny began. She hesitated, wondering if this was really the road she wanted to take. Then she decided that her family should be at least a _little_ concerned at who she was dating.

"At school, Ron, you must remember that he constantly abused and belittled you," Ginny began. "And George, remember when he said all those horrible things about Mum and got you banned from playing Quidditch?" George nodded.

"Yes, but that was in the past," George replied. "Hell, as a kid I probably did loads of horrible things to Slytherins. The way I see it, we just have to forgive past mistakes and focus on being better people right now."

"That's very insightful, George," Hermione said, looking very proud of her brother-in-law. "I think that it's great that we can put stuff like that behind us and move on like reasonable adults."

"Here, here!" Ron said, finally swallowing the massive mouthful of food he had taken in order to raise his glass.

"B - but he's a Death Eater," Ginny said.

"It's like I just told you, we all make mistakes," George said.

"Bill, he let the Death Eaters into the school that then mauled your face," Ginny said desperately, turning to her oldest brother. "They gave you that hideous scar."

"What, this thing?" Bill asked, gesturing to the hideous wound that dominated his face and occasionally scared the children in Victoire's class at school. "Tis but a little scratch. You can hardly notice it anymore."

"I can't even remember 'ow 'e looked before," Fleur confirmed.

Ginny desperately racked her brain for something.

"Yes, his father is Lucius Malfoy," Ginny said. "Dad, remember how he tried to get you fired? And tired to kill me? And was a Death Eater who killed and tortured hundreds of innocent Muggles?"

"Aye, but he apologised for all that," her dad said. Ginny felt her jaw dropping. "And we can hardly blame Draco for all those things. He's not his father, after all."

Ginny couldn't believe this was happening. She'd expected her family to go nuts, but now they were actually defending him. Sure, she would have been fairly upset if they had murdered him, but it would have been nice if they had been the slightest bit concerned at her choice of partner.

It was then that she remembered Harry. Sweet, beautiful, brooding Harry. Surely he would be opposed to this. She looked over at him and, sure enough, he looked every bit as broody as he always did. Yes, he would certainly object to the love of his life dating a Malfoy.

"Harry," Ginny said sweetly. "What do _you_ think of my new boyfriend?"

Harry glared at Draco, who visibly gulped. He took a few moments to muster his answer.

"Meh."

Ginny couldn't believe it.

"Meh?" she repeated.

"To be honest," Harry began, though he didn't look like he could be bothered finishing for a moment. "I lost interest in your love life a while ago. You and me were a school fling. Once it had been flung there wasn't much left."

Ginny puffed out her cheeks in anger. Sure, he'd saved her from the teenage form of the Dark Lord, but she would never be able to forgive him for this. She was desperate now to draw any kind of reaction from her family. Anything.

"Well, I love him," Ginny said. "As a matter of fact, I'm planning on marrying him."

"What? Really?" Draco asked. "Don't I get a say in this?"

"Oh, Draco!" her mother squealed. "How wonderful for you!"

"Yes, marvellous," Ginny muttered. "But before that, we're going to live together in sin and have lots and lots of premarital sex."

"The best kind," her dad said.

"In fact," Ginny raised her voice. "We have premarital sex all the time. Draco gives me lots and lots of orgasms."

"Way to go, Draco!" Ron roared, slapping him on the back. Draco then exchanged high fives with Charlie and Bill.

"Actually, I'd like to go upstairs and shag my boyfriend good and rotten right now!" Ginny proclaimed. "And I won't even use birth control!" She grabbed Draco and dragged him to her room. Her exit was followed by catcalls and Harry shouting, "Give her one for me, big boy!"

Right, if that's how they wanted to play it, then that's how Ginny would play it. She was all over Draco before she'd even gotten into her room, and decided that she wouldn't even close the door. She'd never made quite so much noise when having sex before, but she made sure to make lots of moans and to swear as much as possible.

She hadn't particularly enjoyed that session, but Draco seemed to be grinning from ear to ear when they came down the stairs. Ginny insisted that he wear one of her old, pink bathrobes down the stairs and that she look as dishevelled as possible. The family barely looked up when they came in this time. Only Ron reacted at all, by giving Draco the thumbs up.

"That is it!" Ginny shouted, fed up with them. "How can none of you care at all that I'm dating Draco Malfoy!? The man is the scum of the earth!"

"Er, Ginny -," Draco began, but was interrupted.

"SHUT UP YOU SLIMY FERRET!" she roared. Ron stood up.

"Ginny, I will not sit idly by and let you talk to poor Draco like that," he said. "Yes, he's done wrongs in the past, but they're all behind him now. We forgive him. I think it's time you did too."

Ginny looked in exasperation between her family and her boyfriend. She eventually sighed and hung her head.

"Draco, I'm sorry that I yelled at you," Ginny said. "It's just, I really thought my family would, you know, _care_ that I brought home a Death Eater."

"We _do_ care, Gin," Harry said, getting up and placing a hand on her shoulder. "We're all very pleased that you've found a good man that can make you happy. And if what I heard up there was any indication, then he 'll make you very happy indeed." He winked at her.

"Well, I may have been putting it on a little bit," Ginny replied meekly. "I just wanted to make you jealous."

"Oh," Harry replied. He reached up and ran his hand through his hair in a failed attempt to look cool. "Well, _baby_, with me there'd be no need to fake it."

"Ginny, I absolutely forbid you from dating Harry," Charlie snapped, suddenly shooting up out of his seat. "It's far too dangerous. Even with Voldemort gone you'd still be a target."

"Oh, Harry, how could you?" Molly suddenly wailed. "We take you in under our roof and treat you like a son and you betray us by putting our daughter in danger?"

"Harry, you are no son of mine!" Arthur roared. Harry looked extremely taken about by the extreme reaction to one comment.

"Harry, how dare you try and steal my sister's maiden virtue!" Ron shouted, punching Harry squarely on the jaw and sending him sprawling to the ground.

"Hit the bastard again, Uncle Won!" Victoire called from her high chair.

"Yeah, get him in the balls this time!" Hermione growled viciously.

Ginny turned around to whisper something to Draco.

"Draco, honey, I think it would be best if you just left."

Rather than wait for his response, she dashed forward to protect her beloved Harry, who was currently trying to escape from Ron's Figure Four Leg-lock, while George provided colour commentary.

###


End file.
